Trouble in the Archives
by kickassia.princess
Summary: A completely cliched Gwen/Tosh pairing. Gwen goes to file something in the archives and accidentally breaks open a vial of, you guessed it, alien sex pollen. Luckily, Tosh is there to help. Explicit F/F slash.


**Title:** Trouble in the Archives

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairings:** Tosh/Gwen

**Warnings:** Explicit femslash, major cliches

**A/N:** This was written as a favor for one of my very good friends who has a major crush on Gwen...there's no plot whatsoever, but it is my first attempt at femslash...it's not what I normally read either, so I was writing a little blind. R&R please!

Trouble in the Archives

"It's okay, Ianto, I'll take care of it." Gwen's amused voice floated through the hub as Ianto stood undecided, his glance moving from an expectant Jack to the vial of alien technology he held gingerly in his hand. Gwen grinned and took the vial from the young man.

"Go," she urged. "You don't want to keep Jack waiting." A quick wink at the pair, and she headed down to the archives, chuckling as she left. It was a simple job—just put the glass bottle in a box filed under "U" for "unknown substance."

"Oh bloody hell, Ianto," she grumbled when she reached the archives. The "unknown substance" row was on the top shelf, far out of her reach, and the only ladder appeared suspiciously rickety. With a sigh, she one-handed her way up the rungs, the vial held tightly against her chest.

"Gwen?" The sound startled her, and her head whipped around sharply. The action unbalanced her, and with a shriek of dismay, she toppled off the ladder. The last sound she heard was the distinctive sound of breaking glass, before her world was encased in darkness.

She was so _hot_. The whole world was blinding heat, pooling in her stomach, spreading down between her thighs. Her breasts were heavy, aching, begging to be touched. A cool hand gently stroked her brow, brushing her dark hair out of her eyes. Gwen arched into the touch, a small moan sliding from between her lips. "Please…" she murmured. "Please!"

"Please what, Gwen?" the voice was concerned, tender. "Please, sweetie, what do you need?"

Gwen's eyes flicked open. The world was still hazy, but she could see Tosh leaning over her, a look of utmost concern written on her face. "I'm burning, Tosh, please…please make it stop!"

"Where? What burns, Gwen?"

Gwen nearly growled, reaching forward blindly and pulling Tosh down. "Everywhere," she whispered as she crushed her lips against the Japanese woman's mouth. Tosh froze for a second, pulling back a bit.

"Gwen, are you alright?" She tried to slow Gwen's hands, tried to find out what was wrong. "Gwen, talk to me, Sweetie."

Gwen just moaned at the loss of contact, desperately trying to kiss the other woman. "Please, Tosh! Please make it go away! It's burning everywhere, please!" She managed to get to her knees, her arms snaking around Tosh's neck. She pulled her closer, kisses feather across her face. "Please…"she whispered, repeating it with each kiss. "I need you, Tosh, please…"

Tosh hesitated, then moaned when Gwen's hands found their way between her legs. "Gwen," she breathed, pulling the Welshwoman flush against her, kissing her hotly.

That was it. Tosh's hands were everywhere, sliding the buttons on Gwen's blouse out of their holes, easing the cotton fabric off her shoulders. Her bra came next, the black lace unclasping at the front, revealing creamy breasts covered in a delicate sheen of sweat. Gwen hissed as Tosh took one nipple in her mouth, suckling softly on the tender bud.

"More!" Gwen could barely get the word out; her body was a blazing inferno, desperate for release. Tosh got the hint, sucking harder, grazing her teeth across the sensitive skin. She trailed kisses downward, nipping and suckling as she went. Deft fingers undid Gwen's slacks, sliding them easily off her curved hips. Gwen moaned as the cool air hit her bare skin, then nearly screamed when Tosh drew her tongue across her clit.

"More!" It came out in a strangled cry as Tosh ran her tongue down, sliding it inside Gwen's burning channel. Gwen screwed her eyes shut, hands clenching into fists as she chanted "More, more, more," her voice barely a whisper.

Tosh reveled in the mewling pleas, thrusting her tongue a little harder, a little faster, before she moved back up to gently circle Gwen's clit. One hand moved up to pinch a nipple, toying with it gently as the other stroked between Gwen's legs. A finger slid into her, pressing deep, and Gwen bit out a scream as Tosh licked across her clit yet again. She added a second, fucking the younger woman hard with her mouth and fingers. It wasn't long before Gwen tensed, her back arching and her head thrown back as a scream was wrenched from her throat. Tosh eased away, moving up her body, trailing kisses as she made her way to Gwen's mouth. She kissed her gently, tenderly, easing her down from the powerful climax. Gwen moaned into her mouth, her entire body limp and sated.

"Thank you," she breathed. Tosh grinned.

"Anytime."

Gwen looked up at her, "Should I—" Whatever she'd been about to say was cut short when her cell phone rang. She answered it, shooting an apologetic look at Tosh.

"Hello, Beautiful!" Jack's jovial voice came over the line. "There's a rift alarm going off, any reason why you're not up here? And if you see Tosh, tell her we need her as well. Oh, and hurry." He disconnected the line, and Gwen looked at Tosh.

"Rift alarm." That was all the explanation needed. Tosh helped Gwen back into her clothes, the ex-cop still a little shaky. Finally, they made their way back upstairs, where Jack met them at the door.

"There's really no alarm," he said with a smirk. "I just thought you should see this. It'll be blackmail for life."

Gwen and Tosh looked at each other apprehensively, and their gaze followed Jack's finger to where Dr. Owen Harper, Torchwood medic, was sprawled out in a chair directly in front of the CCTV monitors, his eyes half closed, mouth half open, and a suspicious wet stain spreading across the front of his jeans.


End file.
